Right Now
Right Now (formerly known as "Devil") is the sixth album by the actor/singer-songwriter, Floyd Martinez. This album released on September 11, 2016. The first single is titled "Whenever You Need Me" which features Ariana Grande. The single for this album released on July 20, 2016. The music video released on July 22, 2016. On July 21, 2016, Floyd Martinez dropped hints that was is filming the music video for "Galaxy" (feat. Cyrus Uy), meaning the song could possibly be the second single of the album. The second single was announced on July 22, 2016. It was confirmed that the second single would be "Galaxy". The single and the music video both released on August 18, 2016. OG Tracklist Track listing Singles Main singles * The lead single, "Whenever You Need Me" was released on July 20, 2016. * The second single, "Galaxy" was released on August 18, 2016. * The third single, "Call" was released on October 3, 2016. * The fourth single, "Focus" is set to release on January 6, 2017. Promotional singles * The first promotional single, "Amsterdam" was released on July 22, 2016. * The second promotional single, "Wild" was released on August 10, 2016. * The third promotional single, "Hold It Right There" was released on September 25, 2016. * The fourth promotional single, "Watchmen, was released on November 27, 2016. Promotion On June 20, 2016, Floyd made pre-order for the album available. On July 21, 2016, Floyd revealed the official tracklist via iTunes & Snapchat. Tour Floyd announced in July 2016 that he would be going on tour to support Right Now at the end of the year or the start of next year. Trivia * This is currently the longest album that Floyd Martinez ever made. * On an interview, Floyd said that this album would be entirely different to the previous albums. * Floyd said he loved every song on this album, but that. * This is Floyd's favorite album. * The first song recorded was Focus, and the last recorded was Amsterdam. * MMA & Hollywood FANON Records praised "Whenever You Need Me", due to Floyd and Ariana's vocals blending well together. However, the song created a lot of controversy * "Amsterdam" attained global success, reaching number one in every country it charted, including the United Kingdom, where it earned double-platinum status and became the country's best-selling song of 2016. It also received numerous certifications around the world, and is one of the best-selling singles of all time, with over 10 million copies sold. * "Whenever You Need Me" received positive reviews from critics, praising the music and Floyd's breathy vocals. The song peaked at number three on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100, becoming his fifth top ten hit and also his second highest-peaking single at the time. It also peaked at the top of the charts in Canada and Ireland, and reached top five positions in 14 countries. * "Atmosphere" attained worldwide success, peaking inside the top ten in eleven countries. In the United States, the song peaked at number twenty one. The song reached number one in Belgium (Flanders), Netherlands and New Zealand, while reaching number two in Australia. In the United Kingdom, the song reached number three, and is also Floyd's third best-selling single in the country. Category:Songs Category:Songs by Floyd Martinez Category:Floyd Martinez Category:Albums